The Forgotten One
by Mimi Moonstone
Summary: who is the mysterious girl that had red hair like kenshin?
1. The forgotten one, chapter one

Her long red hair blowing in the wind as she walked. Her sword tucked under her kamono. I've got you now, you can't run, she thought as she walked closer to a curtain Dojo

* * *

THE FORGOTTEN ONE

Chapter one

Reunion

"Sir Ken, could you wash the dishes please?"

"Yes, Miss Magomey."

Kenshin walked to the water pump to fill up the bucket he was to wash dishes in.

"Uncle Ken, can you play with us?"

"Yes play with us"

Kenshin smiled, "Maybe after I wash the dishes."

"OK uncle Ken!"

"OK", the children smiled and ran off. As Kenshin began to wash the dishes, a voice came from behind him.

"Excuse me are youShinta Himora? But that's such a stupid question, no one could have such red hair", Kenshin turned around, "but us." the red headed girl looked at him from within the shadows of her cloke, her hair coming out from inside it. Kenshin stood up looking at the girl. He put his hand on his sword. She smirked

"So you want to fight do you?" everyone came out of the house at that time "batousi, fight we shall!!!!!!"

Everyone stared as the beautiful girl tore of her cloke, her hair blowing. She reached in her kamono, and pulled out her sword, still sheithed.

"Who are you?" they all said in unison.

"My name", the young girl said, "isn't important. The only thing of importance is our battle, which I'll win!"

The both unsheathed their swords at the same time. The girl revealing a reverse blade sword! Kenshin resheated his sword.

"Why did you do that?!" she looked at him, then took her sword and attacked in the same style as Kenshin. But of corse... he dodged it.

"Damnit, I never could hit you." she rubbed the back of her head "I should have never came here. Well at least I know your alive, bye Kenny." Kenshin goes dead still as the girl walks off.

"Keareama", he said the name with a ghostly whisper.

She turned her head and cocked it, then winked. "You never forgot a name"

She put her sword over her shoulder and continued walking.

"Kenshin who was that?"

"That was Keareama Himora, my sister", everyone went dead still.

"Kenshin explain" they all went inside and sat down. This is what Kenshin said,

_A long time ago me and my sister were training in the aten mitsarogey style. When the revolution started I went off to fight. My sister wanted to go, but I was firm and made her stay home to look after our mother, who was dreadfully ill. One day, about a month after my mother's illness took her away from us. Our hose caught on fire, with my sister in it. There was no body found, my sister was missing. She was never found._

They looked at him.

"But Kenshin are you sure?"

"Yes sir Ken are you sure that girl is her?"

"I am. Yes indeed"

Kenshin's eyes told them he was deep in thought.

---------------------------------

"Kenshin, your sister will come, very soon."

Keareama sat in a tree near the Dojo, drifting into sleep.


	2. The forgotten one, chapter two

THE FORGOTTEN ONE   
  
Chapter two  
  
She woke up the next day by a bird that was pecking her head.  
  
"Ow! Dumb bird!" she said while hitting it.  
  
She stretched and yawned wile remembering why she was here.  
  
"Kenshin!" she said with a start when she remembered. "My dear Kenny, you won't soon forget me, again."  
  
Wile down at a curtain Dojo we all know. Kenshin had been up all night thinking about his long forgotten sister. At this point he found himself thinking about why she would want to fight him.  
  
"Kenshin? Are you up?" said miss kiaru  
  
"Yes indeed I seam to be"  
  
"Kenshin, I'm worried about you."  
  
"Miss kiaru, you shouldn't worry about me, worry about my sister instead."  
  
"I'll still worry about you"  
  
At this point Kenshin slid open the door, and he and Miss kiaru met, eye-to-eye. Then he smiled.  
  
"I won't fight my sister, if that is what you're worried about."  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!" it was yaheko rushing down the hall.  
  
"Yaheko what is it." Miss kiaru answered first.  
  
"Kenshin has a letter, it arrived by a dove!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes went in to his serious look mode. Then once again he said his sister's name in the ghostly way. "Keareama, she always sent notes to me by dove."  
  
"Here" Yaheko handed Kenshin the letter addressed to a Kenny.  
  
Kenshin opened the letter and began to read it.  
  
'Kenny its been a long time since I last saw you. Last time I did u didn't have that scar. I've searched for you for a long time, until I came to Keoto were, after a battle, I got information on your were a bouts. I don't know why people there would even know you. I guess I'll never know. I see you have stopped being a wonderer, because I have been watching you for a while, u never do uses that sword that much do you? I'll never forgive you for leaving me with mother, you know I was there when she died; you on the other hand were not. I expect to see you at midnight, in the woods near were you live. If not I'll come in to that place were you are right now and visit you. You'll soon regret leaving me.  
  
The forgotten one,  
  
Keareama'  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I can not tell you what it says."  
  
"Kenshin what's wrong?"  
  
Kenshin walked away and headed out side to the garden.  
  
"Here dovey dovey." Kenshin was drying to get a bird.  
  
He took a new piece of paper out and wrote a letter back. Then he tied it to the dove's leg.  
  
He then released the bird in to the woods.  
  
"Keareama, you were never forgotten" he said into the sunset. 


	3. The forgotten one, chapter three

The Forgotten One  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The dove flew into the woods as the sun began to set. When Keareama saw it she jumped up.  
  
"He wrote back!" she raced to the bird and pulled the letter off its leg. Then she looked at it. It was addressed to a Miss Sis. She opened it and began to read.  
  
'I haven't seen you in a while either. The last time I saw you weren't as ignorant (With that Keareama fell over). Its funny I never searched for anyone. They just seem to find me. Why would you be searching for me? I was only a foolish child who killed people without hesitation. Kearey I don't know why you want to fight me. Because is you must know, you were never forgotten.  
  
I'll see you at midnight,  
  
Kenshin Hemora'  
  
She clutched the paper in her hands then threw it on the ground.  
  
"ME IGNORANT!" a few birds flew up with her racket.  
  
"At least he is coming" she looked at the ground from the high tree. She then took out her sword, and began to polish it. As she did she began to have a flash back.  
  
' "Kenny please don't go!" a young girl cried as her brother walked out the house.  
  
The boy about the age of 13 walked away from home carrying his sword. The girl rushed back into the house to get her sword and to follow him. "I'm coming too!" the girl ran out the house bumping into her brother. "Kearey you must stay here and take care of mother!" the girl looked at him tears in her eyes.  
  
"But I want to come and help you fight!" "Kearey you can't come!" "B-but -" "No buts! You can't come, I don't want you hurt!" At this the girl hit her knees and clutched her sword crying, as the young boy walked away'  
  
At the exact same moment a boy not so young now was remembering the same thing. Kenshin looked at the house and then picked up his sword. The sun had fully set now and Kenshin began to walk around the house, thinking.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin looked up to see Miss karu looking distraught.  
  
"Miss Kiaru, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm still worried about you."  
  
"Miss-"  
  
"Kenshin I will always worry about you, I don't want you hurt or to become a manslayer again." tears trickled down her checks as she looked at Kenshin, whom she loved.  
  
"Miss kiaru" Kenshin was standing in front of her now.   
  
He lifted up her chin. Their eyes locked for a second. Then Kenshin (very un expectedly) kissed her on the cheek. Miss Kiaru looked at him with loving eyes. She had wished for a long time for him to kiss her. Kenshin smiled. Then he looked at the moon. It was 10:00 and he new he wasn't going to leave now, not just yet. Kenshin looked back at Miss Kiaru. And for a few seconds, he loved her more than he already did.  
  
" Miss Kiaru I must go, I have to go see someone. But don't worry", he said seeing her begin to open her mouth in protest, "I'll come back, because I have someone to comeback to." then he left her with the surprised look on her face.  
  
Kenshin walked through the woods. He was in no hurry. A few birds scattered above him. He looked up, in time to see a shadow jumping the trees. The shadow then landed in front of him. As clouds opened up above them the shadow became Keareama.  
  
"Hello Kenny, ready to fight?" 


	4. The Forgotten One, Chaptre four, the las...

The Forgotten One  
  
Chapter four  
  
The last chapter  
  
Kenshin stared at his sister.  
  
"I still don't understand why you would want to fight me?"  
  
Kereama smiled.  
  
"Because", she withdrew her sword "you left me" she cut off 3 hairs on Kenshin's head.  
  
Kenshin watched as the hairs fell to the ground.  
  
"You see. I've gotten better" Keareama smiled "when you left our master he was so mad, and he refused to teach me. I blame you for this. But I also perfected my sword techniques." she laughed.  
  
"I can see why master refused to teach you. But that gives you no right to take the lives of other."  
  
"Oh (she clapped her hands together) its one of your famous speeches. Like all the other ones you gave before you knocked people out. Unlike you I wouldn't let them live to remember my speeches."  
  
Kenshin looked at his sister, and the fowl thing she had become.  
  
"All right, no speech, lets just fight." he put his hand on his sword handle, and Keareama did the same.  
  
"Well, well you are smarter. *smirk*"  
  
They withdrew their swords at the same time, and only one fell.  
  
"Yes Kenney you have one more thing than me," she said as she got up and nodded behind Kenshin "you, have a family. But me I lost mind fifteen years ago at the start of the revolution."  
  
Kenshin turned around to see Kiaru.  
  
"That is why I held back when I withdrew my sword." Keareama's eyes turned red "you have a person that loves you, and people that travel all the way to Keoto just to see you. You have someone that screams your name when you are in trouble! You have love, hope and friendship!" Keareama looked to the side "I only have one thing (she looked at her brother) and that's my sword" during her entire speech she remember what she had seen when she had followed her brother. Then Keareama jumped up in to a tree above her, and looked down at her brother.  
  
"You shall not hear from me again Kenn- Kenshin, that should make you even more happy." she managed a weak smile and her eyes turned back to brown.  
  
"Good bye"  
  
She jumped up again and was in the darkness of the trees as she began to jump from tree to tree farer and farer from Kenshin. Never to be seen again.  
  
The lady looked at the children around her as she finished her story.  
  
"That was a good story mamma," the youngest said  
  
"Its fake" said the oldest.  
  
The lady just smiled. At her children.  
  
"Whatever you say my children."  
  
The lady got up and walked into her home. She walked over to her mirror and took u her brush to brush her hair, and a noise of feet sounded behind her. As the woman grabbed a sword on the wall a voice spoke up"  
  
"I see you found love at last, Kerey……………………..  
  
THE END  
  
…. Maybe 


End file.
